The Mystery That is Fai
by cookies5529
Summary: Kurogane and Fai have been through a lot together, especially from Tokyo until Celes. This is the story of the journey and their thoughts. Limited spoilers. One shot.


A/N: In lieu of my regular Kurox Fai, I've decided a little "intermission" of sorts was needed. It's mostly because my brain needs a little break from doing the "Simply Misguided" practically 24/7 . I had the same problem when l was writing "Look Ahead". ^-^ l almost had this posted last night , but it seems fate was against me... it got erased. -_- '

This is a one-shot centered around Kurogane and Fai, taking place around Tokyo then continuing on towards Celes. l will only say this once. If you haven't read and/or seen up to said point, YES... there are spoilers. I did my best to be vague and not ruin too much. ; )

Fai :

I've seen and done things,

but that's in the past.

You say it's about time -

But l can see my hopes won't last.

You're tired of my lying

and tired of my smiles,

but you don't understand.

I've been doing this or while.

You'd hate me if you knew

the promises l made;

l only wish l could leave you,

so that your memories of this could fade.

So, l smile and lie

wanting anything but this.

But I suppose it's my fault ,

because it was my wish.

Kurogane:

What is it he's hiding

in all those lies and smiles?

I feel in all the time I've known him,

it's only been a little while.

I can't take it anymore!

You just lie to me and it's nothing new,

so I've gone as far as to be quite demanding.

You've got to tell the truth .

l can see how you look at them,

and so l regretfully will take my chance at last.

I push him into a corner,

telling him to forget about the past.

Fai :

l don't remember much

ever since the fight.

All I know is l'm no longer fighting him

and l'm missing half my sight.

I'm bleeding very badly and

I know the reason why.

For me, l've found the perfect excuse...

It's a way for me to die.

Kuro thinks he's found a way~

A way for me to live on.

He even knows it's something

I would think is wrong.

Kurogane :

He said my full name when he

woke up, opening his one eye.

For the first time since we met,

l walked out of his sight.

Now we're on some place called Infinity,

where Sake is my only friend .

Every day there's some fight, here or there

seemingly without end.

I won't be forgiven by him,

not by the one who wants to die.

He acts as if I'M the one

that went and took out his eye.

Fai:

Things have changed dramatically,

and I no longer try to smile.

The environment around me

has turned out being hostile .

I hate him more than ever now,

because now people have to die.

lt was so much easier

when I could simply lie.

I fall apart now knowing

that I shouldn't run from the curse.

But it'll happen anyway and

hopefully things won't get much worse.

Kurogane:

We've arrived in Celes ,

with not a soul in sight .

Something tells me we won't leave

without some sort of fight.

Fai is too quiet as he

is supposedly leading us around.

He says he knows one place

where she could be found.

lt's weird how he can find his way

through this creepy place.

But weirder still, is how he

keeps staring out into space.

Fai:

There's nothing l can do

once I open up these doors.

lI knew at some point l

could not run anymore.

He'll give me an order-

one l know l must follow.

Just the thought of it

makes me feel very hollow.

Fighting him feels unatural

but l can no longer protect them.

I'm a citizen of the world Celes,

and must follow orders I am given .

l watch with horror,

but still am quite amazed

as l watch Kuro kill him.

He doesn't even seem fazed.

Kurogane :

We almost don't make it out of this one

as he almost gets left behind .

The look he had when it happened

made me think he'd lost his mind .

There's no going back,

but that's okay.

l don't think that he'd

want to , anyway.

A/N: Alright , so that's basically my TRC version of "Choices We Made, Choices We Make ". One being WataxDou, and this one obviously being Kuroxfai. Anywho- R&R! ; )


End file.
